Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to transmitting an allocation of time to one or more apparatuses in a wireless network.
Introduction
In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes are being developed to allow communication over one or more channels while achieving high data throughputs. These schemes may include protocols for transmission or reception of data and control information, forms of signal modulation, or utilization of a physical (PHY) layer or Medium Access Control (MAC) layer.